


if i go, please don't cry

by ElementOfHeart



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Goodbyes, Guilt, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementOfHeart/pseuds/ElementOfHeart
Summary: [AU] He was going back home, back to his universe, and she didn't want to let him go. [shadamy]





	if i go, please don't cry

**Author's Note:**

> I used to like this ship a lot when I was younger. Thought I'd pay homage to a pairing that made me happy for my preteen years. :)

"You're allowed to go, you know."

Her eyes burned despite her best efforts to keep her emotions at bay, subconsciously pulling her fingers into a tight fist as she plastered on a smile that would've made herself flinch with how  _fake_  it was. Her heels dug into the dirt to stop herself from rushing to him, throw those damn emeralds far away where he or she or anyone couldn't find them and stop him leaving.

_Selfish._ She told herself, but she didn't find it in herself, no matter how hard, to care. Not when the anthropomorphic she'd come to love again was slipping through her fingers like water, unable to keep him even as she tried to grasp onto him as tightly as she could, fill in the cracks that he'd so desperately needed filled even if that job belonged to another.

The pink hedgehog almost let out a miserable laugh, taking a look at the dead grass beneath them, knowing that she wouldn't be, never could be enough. Not for this Shadow or, she admitted quietly, her own.

Amy's eyes looked back up at the glowing jewels in his hand, licking her lips. Something flickered in her eyes. Her fingers twitched at her side. If she were fast enough, maybe...

Her thoughts were stopped momentarily when the portal beside him flickered in and out suddenly, warning them both that if he didn't go now there wouldn't be another chance.

It seemed that he noticed it too, because took an unexpected step closer to it, making her heart immediately drop when she thought he was about to walk through. Thankfully he'd yet to go, standing within arm's reach of it instead, and she released a breath she hadn't even known she was holding.

Her body shook at the realization that she wasn't ready to let him go. That she was ready to stoop so low as to sabotage the happiness of her counterpart so easily, without hesitation. It made her  _sick,_ and she chocked back sob, a wave of shame washing over her.

Keeping a tight grip on the emeralds in his hands, Shadow looked to the side, unaware of the other hedgehog's inner turmoil, taking one last look at the surrounding area that he couldn't, no matter how much time had passed, truly call his home.

Not without  _his_  Amy Rose. The thought of seeing her again made his eyes soften, longing to be with her once again.

Finally, his gaze landed on her, and a part of him felt guilt when he saw the way she tried to hold herself together, a futile effort with the way her emeralds irises shined with unshed tears and body quaked in her boots.

She was much like her, he cursed internally. It'd been his fault for letting himself get so close to her, knowing that she had lost her own partner in this world; but when he'd laid eyes on her that fateful day, an exact copy of his own significant other both in appearance and personality, he couldn't resist the urge to stay by her side. Not when she was alone; everyone else was gone, and she was the only one left.

He was going to leave eventually, they'd both known it during their travels finding the emeralds, but it didn't make goodbyes any less harder.

The ebony hedgehog coughed in his fist. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely, looking straight into her eyes, mouth pulled into a straight line. There was nothing more he could say besides that, because already being in her presence pained her enough, and he didn't wish to hurt her anymore.

She'd been one of the only good things in this time.

Amy opened her mouth to say something when he was almost a step away from disappearing from this universe forever, suddenly overwhelmed with a burst of courage to give in to her desires. It felt like the entire world had stopped spinning on it's axis, her mind all but vanishing as fear, real fear, overtook her.

_No!_  She screamed, irrationality taking over.  _Stay here with me! I'll be just like_ her _, I promise!_

But the sight of his smile, small but genuine froze her mid-step, and she saw as he whispered a barely audible "thank you" under his breath. Anyone else wouldn't have caught it, but his words were always loud and clear to her. Always.

And like that he was gone, the glowing aura of indigo disappearing with him. Her eyes laid upon the sight of the empty hillside, where he'd once stood.

Blinking once, twice, hoping that maybe her eyes and heart were deceiving her, lying like the cruel beings they were. Her legs gave in.

Not a moment later, the sound of quiet sobs filled the air.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the angst but well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I kinda like it like that haha.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
